Psicoquinesia
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Desde siempre, los seres humanos han tenido la posibilidad de dominar entes de su entorno, gracias a su mente. Pocos la logran dominar a su antojo, volviéndolos diferentes, Lammy es una de ellos. En la búsqueda de un ser querido, ella se encontrara en su camino con un sujeto muy peculiar e irritante, pero extremadamente talentoso en lo que hace. (AU)[Splendid x Lammy] FxF PxH GxC
1. Chapter 1

**Atención: Este fic, puede contener severo contenido para adultos. Eso puede variar desde escenas de sangre explicitas, hasta contenido sexual. Por lo que la categoría del fic, puede cambiar dependiendo de la situación, sugiero ser precavido al leer. **

**_Disclaimer_** / **Declaimer** **: Los personajes son plena propiedad de MondoMedia. La historia es plenamente mía.**

* * *

 **Psicoquinesia**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Su cuerpo herido y empapado de agua, golpeo contra esa corteza tosca, al ser lanzado contra ese rustico árbol. Con intensidad, intento recuperar sus fuerzas, estaba herida, pero eso no le quitaría el hecho de que pelearía por ganar esa pelea.

Una risa entre las sombras, ocasiono que ella mordisqueara su labio levemente, antes de fruncir el ceño desafiante, al notar la figura tenue que se daba a notar entre las gruesas gotas de lluvia y la bruma densa de ese bosque.

—Deberías rendirte…Estas rodeada en mi elemento ahora, pequeña— Ella simplemente dejo mostrar una sonrisa ladeada al escucharla decir aquello. Con una mirada gutural, se enderezo firmemente a pesar de su estado lamentable. Jamás lo admitiría pero esa mujer le había dado una paliza. Pero eso iba a terminar ahora.

—¿En tu elemento dices?¡No me hagas reír!— escupió un poco de sangre que no le permitía hablar con normalidad ante la gran cantidad que comenzaba a cubrir su boca. Con una mirada determinada observo los remolinos cortantes de agua que comenzaban a rodear las manos de esa mujer, a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Vas a morir, maldita bastarda— Profetizo con una voz fría antes de lanzarse en ataque nuevamente— Fue una mala decisión cruzarte conmigo.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso, usuaria de Hydrokinesis— el solo titulo parecía insultante en sus labios, pero la de ojos azules como el océano simplemente la ignoro. Al verla como esquivaba uno de sus golpes, la observo fijamente antes de preparar otra lanza de agua a su alrededor.

—El agua va a limpiar tu alma.— La de ojos grises sonrió con una mueca tan siniestra que la hizo poner alerta.

Ella alzo una de sus manos al cielo, pareciendo admirar las oscuras nubes de lluvia que rompían la tierra con esas gordas gotas de lluvia. Tras cerrar un poco sus parpados, esa sonrisa se amplió hasta el punto en que parecía deformar ese rostro bello.

—Donde hay una tormenta, hay rayos.—Fue lo último que escucho, antes de que una onda eléctrica fuera puesta sobre su estomago lanzándola varios metros hacia atrás— Grave error al olvidarte de eso…

—Mi error. Pero es no quitara que te limpie tu impureza— Parándose sobre sus pies, se coloco en posición de ataque, la alvina frente a ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Ahora sería algo serio.

Lo sospechaba en el primer momento cuando la vio parada frente suyo observándola con esa mueca que helaba la sangre. Ella sabía su condición y no estaba ahí para ser amigas. Y ahora, tras verla lanzar hacia ellas peligrosas descargar de energía lo entendía: Esa alvina era una usuaria de la Electrokinesis.

Lanzando un latigazo de agua hacia ella, la vio esquivarlo con rapidez, antes de que desde su mano viera un destello de electricidad listo para ser lanzado en pleno pecho.

Salto hacia atrás, plantando una patada sobre ese brazo extendido hacia su cuerpo. No debía dejar que la toque, su solo toque la rostizaría.

Rodeadas de vegetación, podían sentir como las ramas de los árboles y arbustos rasgaban sus pieles ante cada golpe que se daban y eran expulsadas hacia atrás de ese claro. Un rayo alumbro la oscuridad por un momento, mientras ambas se mantenían desde su lado tratando de respirar con normalidad.

Agua y electricidad, parecían rodearlas en una capsula brillosa que cada vez se hacía más densa y difícil de ignorar. Una sonrisa, mordaz, siniestra, que simulaba la inocencia nula, por parte de la de ojos grises, fue lo último que vio antes de sentir como ella alzaba una de sus manos y un rayo atravesaba su cuerpo quemando las células de su piel y entumeciendo sus músculos hasta dejarla sobre el suelo.

Silencio. Las gotas de lluvia, parecieron ser absorbidas por sus heridas abiertas, calmando un poco el infinito ardor de su cuerpo.

Los tacones de esa mujer se acercaron a su rostro, antes de sentir como sus uñas se clavaban sobre su cuero cabelludo. Con burla, esa sonrisa ladeada fue mostrada hacia ella como un goce morboso de gloria. De victoria.

—Vas a pensar dos veces antes de enfrentarte a la Electrokinesis, nuevamente. ¿No es así, chica?— Tras una risa seca, la vio alejarse de ella para darle la espalda.

—¡Lammy!— Una voz ronca de la oscuridad, la hicieron detener su marcha para observar confundida hacia un lado. Desde su lugar, la muchacha herida, simplemente pudo observar como una figura alta, prominente de la oscuridad se daba a notar en ese claro.

—¿Qué pasa?

Esa sombra con esa siniestra capa oscura, pareció observar hacia ella con intensidad, antes de acercarse a grandes zanjadas hacia la alvina que observaba todo sin inmutarse.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla en esas condiciones?!—Casi grito con una voz ronca, masculina, imponente y casi, se atrevía a decir ella, histérica.

—Ella es alguien que maneja la Hydrokinesis. Dejarla con vida es la máxima muestra de misericordia que estoy dispuesta a dar por ella.—Casi con asco, la vio observarla por encima de su hombro. El odio, la ira, el resentimiento era lo único que podía notar en esos ojos grises.

—Esa chica no es causante de tu desgracia por eso, Lammy. Ahora…vamos a llevarla a la cabaña, debemos curar sus heridas— Con un toque dulce, Petunia, se vio siendo cargada por ese sujeto con cuidado y delicadeza.

Un aroma a tierra mojada, en conjunto con el pegadizo aroma de los pinos y hierbas rodeaba a ese hombre en su totalidad. Se camuflaba con su entorno, no solo por su vestimenta, sino por su aroma.

—Como sea…—La escucho decir a esa chica de nombre Lammy.

La ignoro, para caer en un estado de inconsciente donde el ardor se desvanecía, el dolor era remplazado por la ignorancia del sueño.

—Debes saber controlarte…¿Has visto el desorden que dejaste en ese lugar?

—Si…¿Has visto que bonito?—Susurro en tono inocente, que lo hicieron fruncir el ceño molesto al recibir una rama en plena cara ante el descuido de ella. Una risita dulce se escucho entre la oscuridad, mientras la veía observarlo por encima de su hombro.

—¡Tú y Flippy, me hacen salir arrugas antes de tiempo, joder!—Se quejo de manera gruñona, notando el poco interés que le ponía en su sermón. Ella por un momento se detuvo en seco, para observar a la chica inconsciente entre sus brazos.

—Creo que es injusto. Debiste dejarla morir…—El hombre de mirada tranquila, se mantuvo en silencio. Él entendía su dolor, como también entendía esa decisión apresurada de atacar, pero era algo injusto también desde su punto de vista esa decisión de ella— Personas como ella fueron la que se lo llevaron. No hay razón como para confiar en ellos, Lumpy— La mirada celeste de él se poso sobre su imagen con tranquilidad. Con el cabello mojado, pegado a su rostro ante el agua que caía a cantaros del cielo, no pudo evitar recordar a la tímida muchacha escuálida de mirada alegre que una vez llego a su ala protectora de la mano de ese muchacho sereno.

Lo que daría por ver a esa niña alegre y extrovertida que fue en el pasado. Pero sabía que eso sería imposible de ahora en más.

—Decir que ella tiene la culpa, es como decir que todas las personas normales fueron las culpables de que ustedes puedan ser como son…Lammy. Cuando los dos sabemos que eso no es así…No hay que meter a todos en la misma bolsa, pequeña— La de ojos grises, lo observo con indiferencia, pero cierta parte de él quería creer que en verdad estaba tomando en serio sus palabras. – No todos los usuarios de Hydrokinesis son malos. Solo dale una oportunidad, hasta pueden ser amigas— Ella lo observo un momento antes de continuar caminando entre la oscuridad del bosque como si supiera el camino como la palma de su mano.

Lumpy, solo pudo optar por rodar los ojos al notar su terquedad. Continuando caminando.

La espesura del bosque, comenzó a descender, mientras que ellos desde lejos pudieron ver la ostentosa cabaña con luces encendidas. El oscurecido humo que escapaba de una de las chimeneas, le dio a notar que sus compañeros seguían despiertos a pesar de ser pasada la una de la madrugada.

La puerta se abrió antes de que ellos pudieran subir a las rusticas escaleras de piedra laja. Revelando, gracias a la luz de la entrada, la fina figura de una de las más jóvenes de ese lugar. Horrorizada, la muchacha bonita de ojos agraciadamente magentas, corrió hasta ella ayudándola a subir con cuidado.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Lammy!¡¿Qué te ha sucedido?!—La de ojos grises, simplemente la aparto de si con cortesía, con cuidado.

—Manchare tu ropa, estoy muy sucia.—Le dijo suavemente, sonriendo con dulzura para borrar esa mueca preocupada de su rostro— Mejor ve como se encuentra _esa_ — señalo con repulsión en su voz. Pasando por su lado para continuar su marcha hasta la puerta. Una mirada verde, la hicieron detener en seco al ver la pregunta silenciosa de ellos.— Lumpy te lo explicara— susurro sin más dando un paso hacia el interior, ignorando la mirada de los demás.

No estaba de humor para tratar con nadie, el solo hecho de hablar con Lumpy, era prácticamente algo que debía soportar más por obligación que por gusto. Cerrando fuertemente la puerta de su habitación, se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza. Observando de reojo hacia ese calendario ridículo que decoraba la habitación en conjunto con ese reloj pomposo que con su "t _ic-tac_ " la mantenían atada a la realidad.

En tres días, se cumpliría dos años. Dos jodidos años, en donde no tenían ninguna miserable pista de su paradero. Ni una señal, ni un avistamiento o siquiera algún pobre rumor de donde se podrían encontrar.

Y la tensión por no saber nada de ellos, no solo le afectaba a ella, sino a todos los de la casa. Sentía la presión en el aire, veía como Flippy parecía más perdido en sus pensamientos que antes, notaba como Giggles parecía no sonreír tan seguido al recordarse de algo o simplemente al notar algo familiar alrededor de sus cosas que en el pasado _ella_ se lo había obsequiado, Handy se dedicaba más a la herrería que de costumbre, encerrándose en su taller privado por horas, Cuddles y Toothy se dedicaban planamente a entrenar lejos de allí, volviendo simplemente a la hora de la cena.

El ambiente pesado, se notaba siempre en las primeras semanas, y mucho más ahora a días de la fecha oscura. Lammy apretó sus dientes con fuerza, reprimiendo las lágrimas que comenzaban a nacer en las comisuras de sus ojos llamativos. Sus manos vibraban, temblaban ante la presión de corriente que comenzaba a nacer en la punta de sus dedos.

Respiro profundamente, relajándose, si continuaba de esa manera terminaría haciendo explotar los fusibles eléctricos de la cabaña, y eso conllevaría a otro problema con Lumpy. Parándose sobre sus dos pies, camino perezosamente hacia un mueble cercano cerca de su cama.

Atrapando un cuadro de una fotografía entre sus manos, tembló en su lugar al sentir como un grito desolado quería escaparse de su garganta. Allí estaban, inmortalizados por esa fotografía que los retrataba a los dos sonriendo a Lumpy que insistía en tomarles la fotografía.

La yema de sus dedos se entinto en un pálido blanco ante la presión implementada en su marco. Observando ladeadamente la fotografía al otro lado, una expresión culpable la cubrió al ver esa muchacha de sonrisa tímida que se mantenía tranquilamente sonriendo hacia la cámara mientras que a su alrededor ella y los demás hacían tonterías para la fotografía.

No era la única que sufría esa desaparición. Y era casi egoísta pensar tan negativamente como esos momentos. Ellos estaban vivos, y los volverían a ver.

—Yo misma los encontrare, si es necesario.—susurro para sí, colocándose en posición fetal con el porta retrato entre sus brazos, pegado a su pecho.

Lammy trago pesadamente, antes de observar a un espacio oscuro de su habitación, un rayo ilumino su alrededor haciéndola apretar sus labios con rudeza.

Debía controlarse, las tormenta era una de las puertas más débiles para que ella sin ser consiente liberara su dominio sobre su habilidades. Bastaba un simple desorden emocional en plena tormenta, para que todo el bosque inclusive su casa, terminara siendo el recibidor de rústicos rayos que bajaban de las nubes turbias. Solo bastaba una simple emoción fuerte, para que esa lluvia de agua se transformara en una lluvia de rayos que no darían tregua hasta que ella se calme.

Pero no era ese día que pasaría eso, ella con los años había entrenado para tener completo dominio de su situación.

La psicoquinesia, es la capacidad de la mente de influir en la materia y energía. Generalmente, esa habilidad era deseada por la mayoría de los humanos, pero solo pocos podían llegar a dominarla a la perfección conscientemente. Y entre esos pocos privilegiados, o maldecidos como los veía Lammy, estaba ella junto con esos pintorescos habitantes de esa alocada residencia.

Para sus mala suerte, el gobierno de su país como de las naciones más poderosas del mundo estaba consciente de su existencia. Y en su búsqueda también, para su desgracia. Nadie más volvía a ser visto luego de que las grandes fuerzas secretas del estado, los atrapaba, en pocas palabras desaparecía de la tierra sin dejar rastro. Lumpy, fue en pocas palabras, el salvador de todos ellos. Les brindo el anonimato que ellos necesitaban, resguardándolo de las sospechas hacia sus habilidades.

Todos en esa casa, tenían una psicoquinesia diferente, ninguna se podría comparar con la otra. Y por alguna razón, ella sospechaba que fue azares del destino que todos ellos llegaran bajo las alas protectoras de Lumpy, antes de darle la posibilidad al gobierno de tomar posesión de ellos.

Ella en su caso era una usuaria de la Electrokinesis, la electricidad se movía a lo largo de su cuerpo a su gusto, de la misma forma en la que los campos magnéticos y los metales, se doblegaban ante las ordenes de Flippy, o el fuego parecía cobrar vida propia en las manos de Handy reclamando su lugar entre las notorias cicatrices vendadas de sus brazos gruesos.

Todos y cada uno de ellos tenía una habilidad. Vital e importante, que había nacido con ellos. No era su obligación cuidar de ella y aprender a convivir con ese don, era su necesidad. Necesitaban aprender a dominarla si querían vivir.

Solo bastaba ver en cada uno de ellos la piel, para darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Sacrificio. Ya sea en los brazos de piel arrugada de Handy, como en las secuelas involuntarias que tenían tanto Flippy como ella a lo largo de sus brazos, oculta tras las mangas. El fuego quema, el metal corta, y la electricidad daña.

Así como su caso, los más pequeños de edad, como lo eran Giggles, Cuddles y Toothy, lo estaban sabiendo a la perfección a lo largo de sus formaciones. Necesitaban el dolor para crecer, de la misma forma en la que ellos lo habían hecho, se necesitaba la injusticia para que nazca la justicia dentro de sus vidas. Y ella se ahogaba en un mar de pensamientos penumbras de melancolía, ante la compasión de la tierna edad en la que ellos tuvieron que verla nacer.

Unos adolecentes normales, no tienen porque sufrir la perdida a esa edad, como también tener miedo a ser ellos mismos. No era justo desde cualquier punto en que lo mires, pero Lammy sabía que nada en esa vida era justo para ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos se abrieron con pereza ante una frescura que rodeo su frente. Se sentía tan bien, cargada de vida, vitalidad. Su vista borrosa, se poso sobre esa chica a un lado de su cama que le sonreía con dulzura.

—¿Cómo estas, cariño?¿Te sientes bien?— La amabilidad en su voz, iba simétricamente acompañada con la calidez de su mirada exótica.

—Si…—pudo decir con una voz ronca. Aclarándose la garganta, miro a su alrededor con curiosidad. —¿Dónde estoy?...—Un recuerdo llego a su mente haciéndola levantarse rápidamente—¡¿Quién eres?!¡¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?!¡¿Acaso tú trabajas para esos sujetos?!¡Esa chica de antes trabaja con ellos!¡¿No es así?!¡Sáquenme de aquí!—Histérica, comenzó a removerse nerviosa.

Muchos recuerdos amargos rodearon su mente. No quiera ser capturada, necesitaba salir de ese lugar rápido. Por muy confiable que parezca esa muchacha estaba mal confiarse, necesitaba encontrar una salida, si ella trabajaba junto con la alvina que la ataco, definitivamente no buscaba ser amiga suya. Buscaban llevarla con ellas tal como esos hombres en el pasado trataron de hacerlo.

No debía permitirlo.

—Escucha, por favor…—Rogo suplicante, tratando de volverla a sentar en la cama nuevamente—Tus heridas se encuentras muy débiles, pueden dañarse nuevamente sino mantienes reposo.

—¡Aléjate de mí!—Grito dando dos pasos hacia atrás, dispuesta a atacar si esa muchacha daba un paso más hacia ella.

La puerta se abrió con rudeza revelando la figura de dos hombres que tras el alboroto, se adentraron a la habitación con firmeza. Petunia los observo con firmeza no estaban vestidos de traje, como los sujetos que intentaron capturarla. Ellos en cambio, vestían casualmente como una persona normal lo haría. Pero no por eso se confió, alargando una de sus manos hacia un lado comenzó a sentir como el agua comenzaba a fluir a lo largo de su cuerpo como un remolino grueso que podía ser lanzado en cualquier momento.

—Cálmate—Dijo aquel hombre de brazos vendados que se animo a dar un paso hacia ella, recibiendo un certero latigazo de agua sobre su pecho.

—¡No me atraparan, de eso estoy segura. No he luchado tanto, como para que me capturen ahora!—Jadeo agitada, viendo esta vez como el de cabello verde colocaba detrás de ellos a la de ojos magentas que observaba todo curiosa y con una mirada algo preocupada.

—Entiendo tu temor…Pero te aseguro que estarás a salvo y…—Comenzó a hablar con cuidado, con una voz firme, pero con una sonrisa amable que no llegaba a sus ojos calculadores

—¡¿Qué sabes tú de esto?!—Grito encabronada, dando un paso hacia atrás al ver como el otro sujeto se ponía de pie y observaba la situación, atento. Dispuesto a ponerse en acción si ella volvía a atacar.—¡A ti no te persiguieron como un animal!¡No te arrebataron lo que más amas!—¿Esas eran lagrimas que caían de sus ojos? Pues seguramente, siempre lloraba cuando estaba enojada y triste, o las dos cosas— ¡No intentaron atraparte por ser una amenaza!¡Y seguramente no tuviste que perder a aquellos que más amas!— grito entre sollozos lastimeros. Un choque en su mente, pareció taladrarle la cabeza, haciéndola doblegar de dolor ante ese zumbido intenso que parecía romper su cerebro. El agua a su alrededor callo contra el suelo mojando la pulcra alfombra.

Llevando sus manos a su cabeza, las removió nerviosas contra sus cabellos. Pego su frente contra el suelo, tratando inútilmente de calmar el dolor. Parecía como si su cerebro quisiera explotar.

Unas botas militares, se posaron frente a su rostro haciéndola levantar la mirada hacia esa mirada verde que la observaba indiferente.

—Cálmate. Ninguno de nosotros tiene interés en hacerte nada. Si te trajimos aquí, fue por el mero hecho que una de nosotros te hirió y nos negábamos a dejarte allí herida para que seas presa fácil de los animales.—Una mirada basto para que ella dejara de gritar, y sintiera como nuevamente su cerebro comenzaba a calmarse un poco— Considera este hecho de caridad como un favor. Lammy te pudo haber matado si Lumpy se negaba a traerte. Testigos de nuestra existencia es lo último que queremos en este momento…Ni siquiera si ellos son como nosotros— La observo despectivamente antes de retirarse con lentitud— Ten cuidado lo que haces, azulada. –Hablo secamente antes de salir de la habitación, no sin antes revolver fraternalmente el cabello a la muchacha en silencio— Si necesitas algo llámanos—Ordeno por lo bajo a la de ojos magenta que asintió sin duda— Handy, vamos.

Petunia pudo notar como el de cabello color caramelo le dio una leve mirada de reojo antes de retirarse con pasos firmes. Dejándola en soledad con la muchacha de sonrisa amable.

Con cuidado, la vio acercarse hacia ella para ayudarla a reincorporarse. Sumisamente se vio recostada nuevamente en la enorme cama, siendo cubierta con delicadeza por esas cálidas cobijas con aroma dulzón.

—¿Q-qué hizo?— Se animo a preguntar temblorosa, notando como ella mostraba una hilera de dientes, mirando nerviosamente hacia la puerta.

—Flippy es un usuario de la Magnokinesis— Soltó suavemente mientras con cuidado se sentaba en la silla a un lado.

—¿Magnokinesis?

—Si…Él domina los campos magnéticos y el metal a su antojo— Ella se tomo un momento para acomodar bien la almohada bajo su cuerpo, antes de proseguir— Digamos que en pocas palabras, detuvo tu cuerpo afectando tu campo magnético.

—Eso es imposible. Los humanos supuestamente no tienen un campo magnético, según la ciencia.— Una risita divertida nació entre esos labios generosos, antes de que con una mirada cariñosa ella le dijera simpáticamente.

—Y según la ciencia, tú no puede controlar el agua, de la misma forma en la que Lammy la electricidad, o como yo no puedo controlar el tejido viviente a mi antojo. ¡Pero venos aquí!¡Tú con una quemadura eléctrica que fácilmente te pudo haber costado el perfecto funcionamiento de tus órganos!¡Lammy en su cuarto con sutiles heridas de cortadura de agua y yo curándote tu cuerpo!— Abrió sus manos para enfatizar su concepto. –Los humanos tenemos energía, esa energía sirve para protegernos, de la misma manera en la que los campos terrestres protegen a la tierra. Esas energías son los encargados de protegernos sin que nos demos cuenta. Flippy puede dominar esos campos como si de su juguete favorito se tratara…

Petunia trago con pesadez. Esas personas eran como ella, de alguna manera, tenían similitudes que la desconcertaban. Había más personas como ella, no era un fenómeno, ni un ser de otro planeta. Sino que era alguien diferente. Una mano cálida la saco de sus pensamientos, al momento en el que ella volteaba para encontrarse con la mirada comprensiva y afable de la muchacha bonita.

—Mi nombre es Giggles…No sé tu nombre pero déjame decirte que entiendo lo que sientes en este momento…—Una mirada melancólica pero sincera fue dedicada plenamente para ella—Nosotros también perdimos a personas valiosas, bajo esos sujetos…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mi familia fue asesinada cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Recuerdo que yo pude escapar debido a que mis padres se encargaron de distraer a esos sujetos. Desde pequeña demostré tener habilidades curativas, ya sea para sanar a personas como para sanarme a mi misma con rapidez. El rumor en mi ciudad se hizo notorio, y no alcanzaron las dos semanas, antes de que una camioneta negra estacionara frente a mi casa, bajaron sujetos con uniformes y armados.—Ella se tomo una pausa para apretar con más fuerza la mano delicada entre las suyas. Petunia la escuchaba con atención— Una familia junto con unos vecinos me ayudaron a escapar. Yo había curado al hijo mayor de la pareja. Tenía cáncer por lo que no tenía muchas posibilidades de vivir. Luego de eso, simplemente recuerdo correr, simplemente puedo recordar cuando Lumpy me encontró en ese callejón y me llevo a su mansión.

Petunia guardo silencio respetuosamente, al ver como una sonrisa agradecida rodeaba sus labios.

—El punto aquí es, que no estás sola. Nosotros hace poco pasamos por una perdida, por lo que debo pedir disculpas por el comportamiento algo hostil de Flippy y Lammy. Ellos son los que más le ha afectado está perdida.

—Lo siento…Yo no quería…

—Descuida…—Sonrió con una sonrisa algo melancólica, observando sus manos con cuidado.— Ya se va a cumplir dos años desde que se los llevaron… Pero parece haber pasado un siglo. –Una lagrima solitaria, se cayó de su ojo derecho acariciando esa mejilla pálida— Nos confiamos, bajamos la guardia por una noche y ese fue nuestro error. Flippy no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se la lleven, de la misma forma en la que Lammy estuvo privada de hacerlo cuando él la noqueo y la oculto en un lugar seguro.

—¿Se los llevaron?— Pregunto curiosa. Sonaba a más de una persona. Ella la observo por un momento antes de mordisquearse el labio algo, temerosa, de revelar sus nombres.

—Ellos se llaman Flaky y Pickles. Ambos fueron capturados esa noche, sin que nosotros pudiéramos hacer nada.

Petunia guardo silencio por un momento, optando por dar una pequeña caricia sobre el dorso de esa mano pálida.

—Entiendo…Mi familia fue asesinada hace poco por esos sujetos. Buscaban llevarme a hacer "pruebas medicas", aunque rápidamente nos dimos cuenta de que esas pruebas equivalían a experimentos que fácilmente me romperían la cabeza— Soltó secamente con cierto rencor— En ese momento no dominaba todavía _esto_ …—Se señalo a sí misma con cierto desprecio.—Pero fue gracias a esto que estoy viva. El ver como asesinaban a mis padres y hermanos, me cegó. Cuando volví a si, estaba empapada de sangre ajena con cuerpos a mí alrededor…

—¿Estás sola ahora?— Pregunto casi como si supiera la respuesta. Petunia simplemente asintió suavemente, admitirlo a alguien más era más doloroso que decírselo a sí misma. Corriendo su mirada a un lado, resistió observarla. No quería que notara esas traicioneras lágrimas que rodeaba sus mejillas en esos momentos.

Una risita por parte de ella, le supo tan cálida que no pudo rechazar cuando ella rodeo su cuerpo con sus frágiles brazos en un abrazo cálido.

—Ya no…—Aquellas palabras, con su simpleza, cargadas de significado. La hicieron reprimir un sollozo ahogado que amenazo con salir de su garganta. Oprimiendo su corazón. –Ahora…¡Basta de lagrimas!— rió suavemente, recorriendo un suave pañuelo por sus mejillas— Que te parece…Si me dices tu nombre, te prometo darte una deliciosa comida que te prepare…—Esa sonrisa era tan contagiosa. Sin poderlo evitar, la acompaño a sonreír sin dejar de sentir las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento…Mi nombre es Petunia…—Se presento suavemente, alargando una mano cortésmente. Ella sonrió aun más antes de rodearla en un abrazo efusivo.

—¡Qué lindo nombre, Petunia!¡Creo que Lammy sabrá tolerarte, solo invítala a tomar una taza de té, háblale de moda francesa y la tienes rendida a tus pies! A pesar de su apariencia peligrosa, es una mansa corderito—Aconsejo cerrándole un ojo complacientemente. Sin poderlo evitar rió con ganas ante esa chica, era imposible no estar sonriendo con ella al lado.

* * *

 **¡Hola! :) ¿Que decirles? jajaja xD Empezare por explicar el porque de esta historia cuando tengo a las demás en espera de actualizar. Curiosamente, mientras buscaba el avance que tengo de un fanfic de Flippy y Flaky, dio la casualidad de encontrarme con esta historia en el montón de documentos. El nombre de por si, se me hizo extrañamente familiar. Cuando lo abrí y tras leer los primeros capítulos que tenia escrito, recordé que hace tiempo me había propuesto publicarla, una vez terminado _Demonic Love_. **

**En total actualmente tengo alrededor de siete capítulos escritos de la misma, y pienso continuarla. Sin embargo, para que siga actualizando, necesitare su opinión.**

 **Saben que el romance en conjunto con una historia bien elaborada, son mi debilidad. Por lo que he de asegurarme que esta historia gire en torno a las parejas que se iran desarrollando. Pero para que yo la continué, necesito que me den su cálida o amarga, pero necesaria opinión sobre este primer capitulo.**

 **Si su decisión es que la continué, estoy dispuesta a continuarla junto con las demás. :) ...De lo contrario, simplemente la dejare en una de mis historias privadas, que únicamente serán leída por mi misma, sin joder a los demás con estas cosas delirantes! jajaja xD**

 **Espero su opinión, y si no es así, Muchas gracias por leer! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer/Declaimer: Los personajes son plena propiedad de MondoMedia. La historia es plenamente mía**.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

—Mr. Pickles…¿Por qué nos persiguen esas personas?— La niña, la pequeña infante que se sentaba bajo la sombra de aquel viejo roble, lo observo con curiosidad cambiar las vendas de sus diminutos brazos.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así Lammy. No soy tan viejo, como aparento—Lo escucho bromear haciendo que tímidamente ella sonriera avergonzada ante de murmurar entre dientes.

—Lo siento…

—No pasa nada…Con respecto a tu pregunta— El yodo sobre la herida en su ante brazo, la hicieron chillar un poco— Perdón…Ellos nos persiguen porque somos diferentes…Y el ser humano esta acostumbrado a odiar lo que es diferente o a temerle…

—Pero yo no quiero que me teman.— Lo vio sonreír simpáticamente, antes de comenzar a cubrir la herida con una venda limpia.

—Pero lo hacen, pequeña Lammy. Lo hacen…—Ella se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo la brisa fresca de esa primavera, calar entre sus cabellos cortos, llevando el perfume de las flores hasta las aletas de su nariz.

—¿Las personas son malas, Mr. Pickles?— Pregunto suavemente. Temía preguntarle muchas cosas a ese muchacho, en ocasiones parecía cansado de contestarle todas sus dudas, y temía que en algún momento se cansara de ella y la abandonara a su suerte, para huir en soledad.

La mirada color verde oliva de él, pareció analizarla más de la cuenta. Temblorosa ella observo el césped entre sus dedos, curiosa elevo su mirada nuevamente para notar la expresión pensativa que poseía él en su rostro.

—En su mayoría no lo son, simplemente están asustados.

—¡¿Y entonces porque nos persiguen?!¿Nosotros que les hicimos?— No pudo resistirse a la idea de gritar berrinchuda. Alzándose sobre sus diminutos pies, observo el hermoso paisaje frente a ella antes de girarse un poco y mirar al muchacho sentado a su lado. —¡Estoy segura que si le damos un buen escarmiento nos dejaran en paz!—Su compañero oculto una risita bajo su pálida mano—¡Yo podría lanzarles rayos en el trasero!

—Eso es muy extremista, Lammy…Esas personas están bajo el mando de otra muchísimo más peligrosa. Eso tenlo por seguro…

—¿Y quién es esa persona?— Pregunto curiosa, corriendo hacia él para sentarse entre sus piernas observándolo con completa inocencia.

Ella era una niña alegre y curiosa, pero completamente ingenua. No necesitaba saber tantas cosas a tan tierna edad. Llevando una de sus elegantes manos a su pequeña cabeza, la atrajo hacia si para plantar un casto beso sobre su frente.

—Eso lo sabrás cuando tengas más edad.

—¿Tú me lo dirás?—Pregunto dichosa. , siempre le enseñaba cosas nuevas, y le explicaba concepto que ella disfrutaba de aprender. Una sonrisa pequeña cubrió sus labios delgados, antes de que su silueta comenzara a desvanecerse en un destello de luz.

—Si…—Fue la suave voz, la ultima que escucho antes de abrir sus ojos sobresaltada.

Cubierta de sudor frio y pegajoso, en conjunto con su corazón casi rompiendo su pecho. Observo a su alrededor sin poder eliminar aquella respiración agitada que hacia arder su garganta ante cada respiración rudimentaria.

Estaba oscuro todavía, faltaba poco para el amanecer. Con cuidado, se levanto de su cama suavemente, caminando con cuidado al baño con una muda de ropa bajo su axila no se pudo resistir a observar en el largo pasillo expuesto hacia la planta baja. Apoyándose un poco sobre la gruesa baranda de madera, miro hacia el final de las escaleras inmensas, para luego dar un leve vistazo hacia el living, donde el pie cubierto por un calcetín sucio de Toothy sobresalía de los mullidos sofá de cuero, no tuvo que buscar mucho, para encontrar a Cuddles, rodeado de palomitas en las misma condiciones que su amigo. Esos dos nuevamente se habían quedado despiertos toda la noche jugando video juegos.

Continuando su camino hacia el baño, se dedico un par de minutos a observar con seriedad la habitación donde esa chica dormía. ¿Fue buena idea traerla allí? Si por ella fuera, en ese momento la hubiese atravesado con otro rayo, para luego esconder el cuerpo entre la maleza. Pero había escuchado a Lumpy venir, sintió como las ramas se quebraban bajo su peso.

Tenía prohibido, matar a alguien frente a él. En ese ámbito se parecía más un aguacil del pueblo que observaba sus más peligrosos maleantes, que un compañero. Aunque eso no significaba que ellos no lo hagan a escondidas, ya sea por accidente, o por el simple resentimiento de hacerlo, o por el mero hecho de defenderse, todos ellos cargaban mínimo una vida bajo su sombra.

Las gotas recorrieron su cuerpo con delicadeza, su largo y empapado pelo se pego en su espalda y sus pechos. Ocasionando que de alguna manera, ella al observarlo a su alrededor no pudiera evitar recordar a aquella muchacha de largo cabello rojizo.

Flaky, solía tenerlo de ese largo, con la diferencia de que el de ella era un furioso y encantador cabello rojizo. Lacio, cubierto siempre con esa tenue caspa que le daba un estilo especial, y sobre todo, peligroso.

Si había algo que siempre noto en ella, era su protección. Ella creaba una tenue barrera simbólica con ese cabello, aislándose del exterior. Era ridículo pensarlo, pero era cierto, esa chica no solamente tenía miedo por todo lo que lo rodeaba, sino por su propio ser. Y nadie había podido dejar de lado aquella timidez de esa chica al tratarla.

Bueno…Nadie, excepto Flippy…

Su relación, fue en pocas palabras algo místico. Ambos se trataban de una manera tal que en ocasiones, sin que ellos se den cuenta, sobrepasaban esa manera dulce y fraternal volviéndose algo más. En simples palabras, con decir que nadie además de Flippy podía tranquilizar a Flaky cuando se ponía histérica por un problema, como también nadie además de Flaky podía calmar a Flippy cuando la furia lo poseía. Ya ella estaba diciendo todo.

Su relación inconscientemente pasaba esos límites físicos, volviéndolos una mente. Para Lammy era fascinante observarlos, ambos técnicamente eran dos polos opuestos. Pero a la hora de estar juntos, era tal la contrariedad de sus personalidades, que sin quererlo hacer ella terminaba sonriendo como una boba al verlos relacionarse o tratarse mutuamente.

Dando un suspiro cerro la regadera, envolviéndose con rapidez con una toalla limpia. A medida que secaba sus piernas y brazos, su mirada se ensombreció al sentir la piel levantada en pequeñas cicatrices blanquecinas, que a pesar de no notarse a simple vista. El tacto las delataba.

Su piel alvina, ayudaba mucho a la hora de ocultarlas. Era una verdadera fortuna y un milagro de Giggles, que esas cicatrices no tomaran el típico color rosado intenso que las quemaduras normales. Pero debía recordarse que una quemadura de rayo, no era una quemadura normal. Debía agradecer que sus órganos sigan funcionando correctamente luego de la paliza que les había dado años atrás, cuando trataba de dominar su habilidad.

Recorrió lentamente aquellas líneas sobresalientes de piel, Giggles y Flaky siempre le decían que parecían hermosos arboles o brotes de alguna planta retorcidamente hermosa. Pero para ella, no eran más que heridas superficiales que tuvo la desdicha de sufrir por su torpeza.

Una vez vestida y con su cabello sujeto bajo su gorro de lana. Se encamino hacia la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a esos chicos concentrados en su sueño, les dio una leve mirada, antes de blandir uno de sus dedos hasta el enchufe de electricidad bajo la televisión, quitando su energía.

Esos dos no tendrían televisión ni consola de video juegos, por dos días, mínimo. No porque ella viviera con ellos, permitiéndole tener energía eléctrica cada vez que desearan, significaba que debían gastar electricidad con gula. Una mirada a la televisión, antes de perderse por la enorme puerta le dio el aviso de que no era la única despierta.

Alguien más había apagado la televisión, debido a que esos dos jamás se tomarían el trabajo de eso. Además de que sería idiota pensar que lo harían, considerando que no eran capaces ni de levantar sus traseros para ir a su habitación.

Aspirando con rudeza, el dulce aroma a pino mojado y roció, comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad hacia el bosque. El sendero marcado por rudos pies, se fue desvaneciendo a medida que la vegetación se hacía más frondosa, sin embargo, a ella no le intereso. Conociendo de memoria el recorrido comenzó a abrirse paso entre la maleza con cuidando de no pisar muy fuerte alguna rama rota o alguna que otra hoja seca en su camino. Nada podría asegurarle que Flippy no reaccionaria de una manera normal escuchando acercarse a alguien.

De entre todos, él era el más fuerte aparte de Lumpy, por lo que sus sentidos alertas y la temporada corta que perteneció al ejercito, le dieron dones tan necesarios como peligrosos para el estado físico de los demás. No se sorprendía, si un día de estos, cuando ella se encuentre en esa caminata diaria, él la confunda con un enemigo y termine clavándole un metal en medio de su garganta.

Con cuidado de no respirar con fuerza observo, oculta entre las plantas, la figura impotente de ese hombre. Se encontraba con su espalda pegada al enorme roble, observando inexpresivamente la cristalina agua que caía por esa vertiente cubierta de vegetación. Ella se enderezo firmemente, antes de abrirse paso hacia ese rustico tronco que atravesaba el arrollo chispeante que se abría paso entre las piedras cortantes. Dándose a notar, pero sin obtener que su mirada se posara en ella.

Una vez a su lado, se sentó con tranquilidad a su lado observando a su vez las vivas hojas verdes a su alrededor.

—Ya se van a cumplir dos años…—Comento él de golpe, ocasionando que ella lo observara de reojo levemente, antes de suspirar con cierta pesadez.

—Lo sé...

—En ocasiones me suelo preguntar…¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese luchado más?¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese día decidíamos quedárnos en casa?

—No hay un "hubiera", sino simples opciones perdidas. No tuviste la culpa…Hiciste lo que pudiste…hiciste algo…—Flippy, observo en silencio como ella hacia danzar entre sus largos dedos un pequeño adorno para el cabello, pensativa.

—Él deseo mantenerte a salvo. No pudiste hacer nada contra eso, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si se me daba la opción.

—En ocasiones me preguntas como se verán actualmente. Dos años, son dos años. –Sonrió sin dejar de jugar con el simpático adorno.

—Flaky se ha dejado crecer el cabello… seguramente.

—Y se ha hecho más refinado de lo que era, seguramente—Comento suavemente por lo bajo.

Era mucho mejor plantear ese _seguramente,_ que un _quizás._ Debido a que esa simple palabra le daba esperanza de encontrarlos algún día, vivos, bien, enteros con simplemente malos recuerdos.

Observo sus ojos por un momento, siempre le había resultado llamativo su color de ojos. Eran una clara mezcla entre el verde y dorado, que resaltaba ante el reflejo que ocasionaba esas hebras color menta de su cabeza. Fascinantes.

Esmeraldas que se trasformaban en oro cuando la ira y furia oprimía el pecho de ese valiente guerrero. Con cuidado llevo su adorno nuevamente a su gorro enganchándolo con cuidado entre las hendiduras de lana. Levantándose sobre sus pies observo el cielo despejado con un suspiro suave en sus labios.

La imagen de la chica de cabello azulado llego a su mente al ver como el agua de esa vertiente corría con furia entre las rocas curtidas.

—¿Debí haberla matado?

—No, ella está asustada como nosotros estuvimos una vez. Estoy seguro que una vez que se tranquilice y nos comience a conocer se calmara…

—No confió en ella.

—Ni yo. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que Lumpy decidió traerla—Ante eso ella asintió entendiendo su punto. Ese sujeto no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ellos sin que él le diera una leve mirada.

Tal vez podía ser estúpido y bobo, pero eso no quitaba que, ese bastardo, no tuviera suerte al elegir a las personas que se acercaban a él. Era como si tenía un sexto sentido para eso.

—En fin…—Colocándose de pie observo el sol a lo lejos, asomando con timidez entre las frondosas montañas de ese valle—Debo acompañar a Giggles al pueblo a comprar nuevos víveres. ¡Hoy me toca a mí!— Protesto berrinchuda ante la idea. No era que no le gustaba ir al pueblo, de hecho, tanto ella como los demás siempre solían ir a la civilización cuando Lumpy lo requería. Pero el hecho de ir con Giggles, significaba que tardarían horas en que esa coqueta muchacha revisara minuciosamente todas las tiendas de ropa, volviéndolo algo muy cansador.

Flippy le guiño un ojo antes de ponerse de pie junto con ella para observarla con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

—Hoy me toca entrenar a Cuddles y Toothy— Lammy pudo reconocer ese brillo malicioso en esa mueca. Esos dos odiaban los entrenamientos del militar, con decir que hasta ella quedaba exhausta ya estaba diciendo todo. –Andando…

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña no les sorprendió encontrar las cortinas ya abiertas y a una sonriente Giggles en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Tuvieron que contener babear al oler el dulce aroma a café y tocino al entrar.

Lumpy, sentado sobre la barra que dividía el comedor de la cocina, los observo por debajo de su taza de café. Con su computadora frente a él, dejo de teclear con rapidez para hacerles un lugar para que ellos se sentaran.

—Hoy parece hacer un excelente día—Comento dando una leve mirada a los ventanales a un lado. Con una boba sonrisa de niño, recibió el platillo de Giggles con gusto—¡Gracias, pequeña dulzura!.

—De nada… Y para ustedes dos…—Lammy y Flippy se mantuvieron en silencio, sonrientes ante la expectativa. Estaban hambrientos.—¡Aquí tienen!¡Tocino para Flippy y deliciosas frutas para Lammy!— Babeantes, comenzaron a comer con rapidez, atragantándose en varias ocasiones. Aunque la de ojos grises lo disimulara con elegancia, comía a la par de los hombres y más cuando de su platillo favorito se tratara.

—Lammy…¿Me acompañas al pueblo?— Pregunto sonriente, ocasionando que la alvina recibiera un leve codazo simulado por parte del militar que se reía de su suerte. Tragando con ayuda de su jugo de naranja, ella devolvió el golpe con una certera patada en la pantorrilla que lo hizo aullar de dolor.

—Seguro. Solo espera que termine e iremos.

—Vallan en mi auto…No quiero que llamen la atención con la camioneta de Handy ni con la hummer de Flippy— Sugirió despreocupadamente Lumpy, ocasionando que la alvina asintiera dándole la razón.

—¿Acaso sucede algo?—Pregunto con firmeza Flippy dejando por un momento su comida. Lumpy dejo de observar despreocupadamente su café, para posar su mirada sobre ellos.

—Petunia estaba asustada…ella temía que la atraparan. A pesar de que este pueblo es pequeño, no me sorprendería que ella haya logrado tener algún enfrentamiento con esos sujetos en su camino hasta aquí. Por lo que no debemos confiarnos mucho… Ella por algo está asustada…

—Está bien…

—Seremos cuidadosas— afirmo Giggles colocándose su chaqueta, mientras que Lammy hacia girar en su dedo índice las llaves.

—Nos vemos después.—Se despidieron, viendo como Flippy terminaba de desayunar y se dirigía hacia la sala de estar para despertar en base de golpes a los muchachos dormidos.

—Les dará una paliza— comento la muchacha sonriente una vez en el auto. Lammy maniobrando la palanca de cambios, se dirigió hacia la salida de ese claro, introduciéndose en el camino rodeado de arboles que llevaba hacia la ruta más cercana.

—No los dejara en paz hasta que le devuelvan sus horas de sueño. ¿Sabes hasta que hora estuvieron anoche jugando video juegos?

—No lo sé, pero seguramente hasta hoy a la mañana, mínimo. –llevándose sus finas manos a sus labios, horrorizada.—No me digas que despertaron a Flippy

—Debieron tener el volumen muy alto como para despertarlo. Pero por lo que vi hoy, si. Solo eso sería capaz de formar esas ojeras en ese oso dormilón— Mirando hacia los lados de la autopista, se introdujo en ella con rapidez. A lo lejos, pudo distinguir la entrada hacia el pueblo.

Vivir lejos de la civilización era ventajoso y desventajoso a la vez. Las ventajas eran que podían usar sus habilidades sin importarle que alguien los viera, nadie solía introducirse tan internamente en la montaña como para hacerlo. Y las desventajas, eran cosa como esas, donde debían viajar alrededor de quince minutos para lograr tener un comercio para comprar lo que necesitaban.

Ella le dio una leve mirada hacia la chica a su lado que no paraba de hablar de todas las cosas que debía comprar, cosas que debía ver y entre otras más que debía probarse. Lammy prendía una vela internamente por la tarjeta de crédito de Lumpy.

Con tranquilidad, el día se paso demasiado rápido para ella que se encargaba simplemente de cargar las cosas al auto y observar como la de ojos color magenta masacraba esa tarjeta de crédito.

—¿En cuántos pago desea hacerlo, señorita?—La cajera le pregunto, mientras terminaba de envolver la ultima prenda de ropa, para acomodarla junto al montón.

—En una, querida— hablo con despreocupación, observando embobada una blusa entre sus manos.

—¿No te parece que es mucho para un solo pago?— pregunto algo confundida la de ojos grises, al ver la cantidad de paquetes sobre el mostrador.

—Lumpy entenderá nuestras necesidades femeninas— Se excuso ella recibiendo la tarjeta con elegancia.

—¿Nuestras?

—¡Exacto!¡Tuyas, mías y de Petunia!— Ella simplemente rodo los ojos ante esa lógica. Cargando las bolsas con facilidad, observo el reloj en forma de corazón que se encontraba sobre la puerta de la entrada.

—Sera mejor que nos larguemos ya. No me gusta manejar de noche…

—Está bien solo deja que reviso esta blusa y…

—No. Vamos ya—sentencio, casi arrastrándola fuera del local. Esa blusa, pasaría a ser un pantalón, para luego ser una sudadera y después terminar en docenas de zapatos de tacón.

Una vez en el auto, ella se mantuvo un momento para dar una leve mirada de reojo hacia un vehículo de vidrios polarizados a unos metros. Tal vez era algo paranoica, pero habría jurado que lo había visto en el anterior local en donde habían estado.

—¿Qué pasa, Lammy?—Pregunto la muchacha a su lado con curiosidad.

—Nada…—Dijo sin más encendiendo el vehículo para salir rápidamente. Su concentración dejo de estar atenta a la chica a su lado, para ser posada sobre los espejos retrovisores.

Ese auto las estaba siguiendo.

Cambiando de cambios, piso el acelerador, robando un grito histérico a su acompañante. Paso un semáforo en rojo a toda velocidad, con su mirada pegada sobre el espejo retrovisor. No le quedaba duda, ese vehículo las estaba siguiendo. Con rapidez, doblo en una esquina escuchando las ruedas chillar contra el asfalto ante tan repentino movimiento. No estaba dispuesta a parar si paraba estarían muertas.

—Son ellos…¿Verdad?— la escucho decir a Giggles mientras su cuerpo se corría a un lado para observar bien hacia atrás.

—¡Ponte en cinturón y baja la cabeza!— Ordeno firmemente cambiando la palanca de cambios. Su mirada se frunció al ver como a lo lejos de la carretera un camión militar cortaba el paso impidiendo que alguien pasara por allí. –Mierda…—Susurro sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a vibrar contra el volante.

Observo hacia atrás como el automóvil se comenzaba a hacer un punto a lo lejos. De nada había servido perderlo, esos sujetos frente a ella las estaban esperando, eso indicaban las extrañas armas que desde su lugar pudo observar que cargaban esos soldados.

Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver una hendidura de tierra entre toda la vegetación, era su única salida. Doblando con brusquedad, comenzó a ver como el parabrisas era llenado con ramas que golpeaban con fuerza contra el vidrio.

Haciendo unos pares de kilómetros se encontró con un claro sin salida, reprimió las ganas de golpear con fuerza el volante, Giggles le dio una leve mirada antes de que ambas decidiera bajar del auto a la par.

—¿Crees que no nos hayan visto?— Pregunto suavemente, temiendo ser oída.

—Creo que…—Su oído la hicieron cerrar sus ojos por un momento. Lo sentía, sigilosos pasos que avanzaban entre la hierba y vegetación, con sutileza. No sabía con exactitud la cantidad, pero eran muchos, demasiados como para que ellas dos pudieran lidiar con ellos.

Giggles no sabía pelear, ella sabia más curar que dañar. Y estaba segura que ella no podría generar mucha energía o sacar el del auto tanta como para competir con esas armas. Ella conto mentalmente, solo siete minutos bastaban para que los pudiera ver.

—Escucha...—Giggles la observo con desconcierto—Quiero que corras hacia aquella dirección. Has un par de kilómetros y te encontraras con el muro que divide las tierras de Lumpy. En esa zona estás segura, debido a que ellos lograran verte por las cámaras de seguridad cuando actives los sectores de alerta. Veré si puedo encargarme de esto…

—Pero…Tú…

—¡Yo, nada!— protesto con rigidez— Tú vas a ir y hacer lo que te diga, sino quieres que yo misma me encargue de ti cuando vuelva…—Amenazo, ganándose una mirada de espanto por parte de su amiga—¡Ahora, corre!¡Ya!

La vio perderse entre las ramas justo antes de que el primer hombre se mostrara. Cubierto con una máscara de gas en conjunto con unas anti parras que no permitían ver nada del rostro humano, ese sujeto la apunto con lentitud con esa pistola. Los demás comenzaron a mostrarse seguido de él, ella perdió la cuenta después de veinte.

—¿Los puedo ayudar en algo, señores?

—Manos arriba—Ordeno uno de esos sujetos, con un acento ruso que le llamo la atención.

Con tranquilidad alzo las manos en alto, dando una leve mirada de reojo al capón del árbol, la batería del vehículo rugía en su lugar mientras ella sentía como esa energía comenzaba a acumularse en su cuerpo, moviéndose con rudeza en su interior—Como gusten…— hablo roncamente, alzando sus manos en alto.

Solo esperaba que Giggles haya podido llegar a tiempo o en su defecto modificar su aspecto un poco para no ser reconocida. La biokinesis ayudaba mucho a la hora de ocultarte entre las personas normales.

Con un solemne movimiento de su dedo, una descarga eléctrica fue directo hasta el cuerpo del hombre más cercano, ocasionando que cayera desplomado sobre el suelo. Los disparos, comenzaron a sonar, en el mismo momento en que ella comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, sintiéndolos golpear con rudeza contra las huellas de sus pies. Otra descarga, esta vez hacia tres sujetos cercanos que habían elevado la pistola para dar justo en la cabeza.

Frotando sus manos una contra otra, frente al asombro de esos sujetos.

—¿Qué les parece si jugamos a _tú lo llevas_?—Rio con cinismo al ver como horrorizados esos sujetos observaba las pequeñas descargas que se alzaban de sus dedos—Sin embargo…Mi juego será diferente…—Comento con diversión, antes de dar una leve vuelta esquivando uno de los disparos— Al que toque muere—Sentencio fríamente, antes de comenzar a correr hacia ellos.

Sus uñas comenzaban a gastarse al liberar tantas descargas hacia ambos lado. Eran más sujetos de los que ella pensaba. Cansada, descargo una ruda descarga sobre un cuerpo plantando su mano extendida sobre ese abdomen.

Escucho pasos acercarse, y un rostro llego a su campo de vista entre toda esa vegetación. Un hombre joven que por sus fracciones estaba rosando los treinta, la observo con firmeza. Un uniforme de la marina parecía pegado a su silueta cuadrada, en conjunto con esas llamativas medallas que colgaban a cada lado de sus hombros.

Parecía un sujeto importante, eso demostraba esos guardias a cada lado de él, que la apuntaban con vista de águila hacia su cabeza.

Ella levanto dos de sus dedos terminando con hacer caer a los dos últimos hombres a su espalda que estaban de pie. La electricidad, comenzó a acumularse a cada lado de sus brazos, haciendo que las venas sobresalieran de su brazos temblando. No sabía cuando la tendría que usar con este sujeto, por lo que debía prepararse.

—Entiendo que este confundida pero no estoy dispuesto a hacerle daño si acepta acompañarnos.— Sabia que debía tener respeto con él, la insignia en esa gorra demostraba el cargo que ocupaba. Pero ella no era alguien que "seguía" las normas implantadas. Bueno... en realidad…¿Quién de ellos la seguia?

— No estoy dispuesta a que me perforen el cráneo, gracias por su generosa oferta— escupió con sarcasmo, observando como esas armas continuaban apuntándola.

—En ese caso, tendrá que acompañarme señorita— Un recuerdo vago cruzo por su mente en un momento. El primer momento en que ella y habían conocido a Lumpy.

Haciéndose pasar por un oficial, él los contacto a ambos cuando estaban escapando de las fuerzas. Ofreciéndoles seguridad y anonimato, a cambio de lealtad hacia él y los demás integrantes de esa extraña unión.

—¿Sabe usted lo que hacen estas armas, señorita?— Pregunto con una voz neutral, nivelada.

—No, ni me interesan—Contesto con simpleza, notando como las comisura marcada de sus labios se ladeaban en una leve sonrisa invisible. Forzada y fingida.

—Estas armas logran paralizar la mente en un segundo. Duermen las neuronas en un solo choque. Bloqueando de esta manera la parte interna del cerebro que permite la manipulación de energías y objetos a su alrededor…—Informo, capturando una de las manos del soldado para enseñarla con orgullo. Depositándola nuevamente sobre su lugar.—Un solo disparo y sufrirás una temporal muerte cerebral.

Frunciendo su seño observo a ese sujeto con una ceja en alto. Altanera, alzo su mano delineando una pistola imaginaria, para lanzar dos toques eléctricos a esas armas que reventaron en las manos de los pobres soldados.

—¿Acaso piensas que me importa tus estúpidos juguetes? —Sentencio, lanzando la energía de sus brazos para que golpeara con fuerza contra los dos sujetos asustados.

—Bien…—Lo escucho decir con voz nivelada, observando los cadáveres en el suelo—Si eso es lo que usted desea…

Ella no fue consciente de cuando él se movió. Pero la rodilla contra su estomago, le dieron el hincapié para darse cuenta de la poca distancia que los separaba.

¿En qué momento se había movido? No lo sabía. ¿Cuándo fue que no pudo leer ninguno de sus movimientos? Tampoco estaba segura. ¿Cómo era que podía moverse tan rápido sin que ella pueda ser capaz de sentirlo acercarse? Era un misterio.

Un puño fue a parar a su mejilla, ocasionando que su cuerpo fuera lanzado hacia el húmedo suelo. La sangre comenzaba a acumularse sobre la parte posterior de su garganta, Lammy tocio con fuerza, se estaba ahogado con su propia sangre. La rustica mano de ese sujeto capturo sus cabellos hasta el punto de sentir como su cuero cabelludo se comenzaba a desprender de su cráneo.

—Queda bajo arresto, por desacato y desobediencia a la autoridad. Tendrá derecho a guardar silencio y…

—¡Cierra la puta boca!—Grito ella furiosa. La ira comenzaba a hacer que sus muelas se trisaran ante la fuerza con la que eran apretadas. Desde el suelo, lo observo con rabia, impotencia—¡Prefiero mil veces besar el suelo, a irme contigo!¡Pedazo de mierda!— gruño, plantando una certera patada sobre las duras piernas de ese sujeto.

Cuando lo vio en el suelo, rápidamente se coloco sobre él alzando su mano derecha en alto, dispuesta a quemarle los órganos de un solo choque eléctrico. Lo tenía a su merced.

Grande fue su sorpresa de sentir como ese pesado cuerpo se colocaba sobre ella, mientras que la tierra en su espalda humedecía y manchaba la lana blanca de su suéter. ¿Habían cambiado de lugar?

Con sus ojos abiertos de par a par, vio como ese hombre alzaba una de sus rudas manos en forma de puño. Iba a tratar de noquearla a golpes, estaba perdida. Solo esperaba que Giggles haya logrado escapar y llegar a donde los demás.

Cerrando sus ojos espero el golpe con una mueca derrotada. ¿Qué más le quedaba?. Ya había gastado toda la electricidad que tenía en su cuerpo como la del vehículo, en esos soldados. Esa pelea la tenia perdida.

Pero el golpe nunca llego, en cambio, sintió como ese cuerpo sobre si desaparecía en un pestañeo. Aturdida abrió uno de sus ojos hinchados, observando la tenue oscuridad del cielo. Reincorporándose con cuidado logro ver el cuerpo de ese sujeto herido, apoyado contra un árbol cercano.

—¿Qué demonios?— Se pregunto a sí misma, sintiendo a su espalda una tenue risa ronca. Se llevo una de sus manos hasta su brazo herido, apretándolo con fuerza. Con lentitud se giro sobre sus talones para observar el vacio inminente.

Curiosa observo hacia los lados con una mueca confundida. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando en ese lugar?

—¡Aquí arriba, muñeca!— Le dijo una voz en el cielo, ocasionando que ella elevara su rostro en su totalidad hacia una rama cercana. Y fue allí cuando lo vio.

.

.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a aquellos que decidieron apostar por esta historia. :) Subire varios capitulos de las demas historias si puedo esta semana! :D**

 **gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! :D**


End file.
